Si una vida maravillosa se perdiera
by dreamsofserenity
Summary: AU Kagome ha perdido a su familia en un fatídico incendio, y ha vivido culpandose por la muerte de ésta. Su mejor amigo ha regresado y está dispuesto a ayudarla a salir adelante y a confesarle su amor... INU/KAG
1. Accidentes y reencuentros

**_Si una vida maravillosa se perdiera  
Sumary  
_**

(AU) Kagome ha perdido a su familia en un fatídico incendio, y ha vivido culpandose por la muerte de ésta. Su mejor amigo ha regresado y está dispuesto a ayudarla a salir adelante y a confesarle su amor...

* * *

**_Declaimer:_**

**_Los personajes, como todas sabemos, no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi... _**

**-blablabla -dialogo de los personajes  
_-blablabla -pensamientos_**

* * *

**Cap 1.- Accidentes y reencuentros**

_-¡Madre!, ¿Por qué no me has levantado? –Pregunta una chica, bajando las escaleras, furiosa con su progenitora –No ves que voy tarde al instituto_

_-Hija, pero si hoy es sábado –dice dulcemente su madre al verla tan apurada, y sobre todo arreglada para ir al instituto -¿Dónde tienes la mente, Kagome?_

_-La ha de tener en el espacio, madre –se burla su hermano, que estaba sentado a la mesa junto con el abuelo –es típico en ella_

_-Sota… es mejor que guardes silencio –sugiere el abuelo, pues sentía la mirada fulminante de su nieta, la miró y se puso de pie –hija, por que no te arreglas y sales con tus amigas, tomate un día de descanso, te hará bien_

_-Abuelo… yo… -empezó a decir, nerviosa, ante lo que su abuelo decía –tú sabes que no me gusta salir, además mis amigas salen con sus chicos y yo no quiero incomodarlos_

_-Kagome tiene razón papá –apoyó la madre de Kagome –ella tiene que salir, cuando ella lo crea conveniente_

_Kagome sonrió ante el apoyo de su mamá, pero algo en ella le decía que tenía que salir de la casa algún día, no siempre iba a vivir en el templo Higurashi, de eso estaba segura, pero… ¿A dónde iría?... Eso era lo que le daba miedo pensar, a sus 18 años no sabía que era lo que había mas allá del instituto, siempre era lo mismo, de la escuela a la casa y viceversa._

_-Madre, ¿puedo salir a tomar un helado? –Preguntó tímidamente la chica, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás integrantes de la familia –es que pensaba que… bueno yo…_

_-Puedes ir, querida –contestó la señora Higurashi antes de que su hija se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho –solo no llegues tarde, sabes que Tokio es peligroso cuando cae la noche._

_-Si, estaré aquí temprano –prometió la joven azabache –me arreglo y me voy –abrazó a su madre y se despidió de los demás, subió las escaleras hacia su recamara y empezó a arreglarse, tomando un vestido acorde a la estación, unas sandalias y su bolso – ¡Me voy, los quiero mucho!_

_-Si hija nosotros también –sonrió su madre abrazándola dulcemente, en ese momento Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo –siempre te querremos, mi pequeña Kagome_

_-Madre… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Preguntó con miedo la chica temblando en los brazos de su madre –pareciera que te estas despidiendo de mi_

_-No querida, ve con cuidado –respondió su madre, besando la frente de su hija –despídete del abuelo y de Sota_

_-Si, voy –dijo alejándose de su madre dolorosamente, acercándose al abuelo y a su hermano, dándoles a cada uno un abrazo –los quiero mucho _

_-Y nosotros a ti hermana –susurró su hermano dedicándole una sonrisa amoroso, esa sonrisa que nunca más volvería a ver…_

Han pasado tres años desde ese fatídico día, un incendio, eso dijeron los paramedicos, el forense y eso quedo asentado en las investigaciones hechas por la policía. Los vecinos quisieron convencerla de que dejara el templo y lo vendiera, ya que, segun ellos, le traería muchos malos recuedos, pero ella no quiso irse del templo, ese era su hogar. Lo reconstruyó trabajando en diferentes partes, para ir pagando poco a poco a los trabajadores, ahora estudia en la universidad de Tokio y lleva las mejores notas, pero siempre se ha alejado de todos los demás. Solo Sango, su única amiga le había ayudado a salir adelante.

-¡Kagome! –Gritó alguien desde la puerta del salón, era Sango –es hora de deportes, y tienes que ir a cambiarte

-Lo sé, Sango –dijo sin ánimos la azabache –pero, hoy no tengo ganas de salir a deportes… ¿puedo irme a casa?

-No, eso si que no, Kag –le reprendió Sango al verla de nuevo cabizbaja –no puedes retraerte del mundo Kagome, debes salir adelante, con estar así, no revivirás a tu familia

-¡Basta, Sango! –Exclamó ocultando el rostro entre sus manos –sabes que me duele que hables así de mi familia

-Debes entender que ellos no regresarán –dijo agachándose a la altura de la joven – ¿cuanto tiempo vas a seguir echándote la culpa?

-Si yo no hubiera salido ellos estarían vivos –sollozó amargamente abrazando a su amiga y ocultando el rostro en el pecho de ésta –Oh, Sango no puedo más

-Si puedes Kag, solo necesitas salir…

-¡NO! –gritó Kagome separándose bruscamente de Sango, poniéndose de pie y corriendo sin rumbo alguno _"Nunca volveré a salir… ¡NUNKA!"_

Sango dejó que Kagome se fuera, necesitaba desahogarse esta vez. Salió a su clase de deportes y disculpó a su amiga con el entrenador, justificándola que se sintió mal y estaba indispuesta para la escuela en esos momentos, a lo que el maestro lo entendió.

Kagome seguía corriendo, no distinguía nada entre sus lágrimas. Todo empezó a nublarse haciendo que disminuyera la velocidad de sus pies, sin darse cuenta que se detuvo a media calle

-¡Cuidado niña! –

Escuchó que gritó alguien, quiso ver quien era, pero antes de hacerlo sintió que era empujada, por otro cuerpo hacía la acera. No supo nada más. _"¿Esta bien?... Pobre niña, paso llorando a un lado mío… Pobrecita se ha quedado sola" _despertó rápidamente, y se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

-¡¿Qué hago aquí?! –Dijo poniéndose nerviosa, tratando de quitarse el suero del brazo, pero fue detenida por la enfermera –sáqueme de aquí, por favor

-No puedo señorita, lo siento –se disculpó la enfermera saliendo de la habitación, dejándola sola, al parecer alguien la detuvo en la puerta –si, esta despierta, puede pasar… de nada

Kagome se quitó el suero del brazo e intentó ponerse de pie, pero antes de poner un pie en el suelo alguien la tomó en brazos y la acomodó nuevamente en la cama.

-Te podrías lastimar mas, niña –escuchó el regaño de un joven que estaba de espaldas a ella, su cabello plateado bailaba al compás del viento, volvió la mirada a ella -¿se puede saber que pensabas?, ¿Querías morir?

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Replicó la chica indignada, un desconocido venía a regañarla, cuando en su vida la había visto –no eres mi padre para decirme nada

-Eso lo se, tonta –contestó el joven con una sonrisa en los labios –si tu padre estuviera, se mofaría de ti

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Gritó con dolo la chica ocultando la mirada bajo su flequillo –tu no conociste a papá… tu no sabes nada de mi vida –levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos llenos de dolor en los de él -¡Lárgate!

-Oye, perdón, no creí que fuera a molestarte una broma –se disculpó, mientras se acercaba a la joven, la abrazó –enserio, perdóname pequeña

-Inu… yasha –susurró la joven entre sus brazos, haciendo que el chico sonría, por un momento creyó que ella no lo reconocería

_"¿Como decirte lo que siento Kagome?… mi pequeña Kagome... aunque no te des cuenta de mis sentimientos"_

-Ya estoy aquí, Kag –dijo estrechándola fuertemente a él –y nunca más te dejaré sola, mi pequeña Kagome

-Me hiciste mucha falta –susurró la chica mientras intentaba dejar de sollozar, pero parecía que su mente no quería –hace tres años que me siento muy sola, Inuyasha

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes que mi padre es algo especial con los permisos –le explicó mientras se separaba a regañadientes de la chica –tuve que sacar buenas calificaciones en el instituto para que mi madre abogara por su pequeño cachorro –esto último lo dijo tomando pose de angelito, robando una sonrisa a la azabache –ahora… ¿me puedes explicar como se te ocurrió la maravillosa idea de correr y detenerte a media calle?

-Aff –exclamó la muchacha haciendo un pequeño puchero a la par que cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho – ¿no podemos dejar eso por la paz?

-No, si quieres que te moleste todo lo que resta del día –sonrió ante las caras de enfado que Kagome intentaba hacer –sabes que he hablado con la chica con la que vive contigo

-Sango, si lo se –suspiró, mientras miraba por la ventana la puesta de sol. "_¿Hace cuanto que no veía una puesta de sol como ésta?"_ –tuve una discusión con ella hace un par de horas… quería que saliera a clase de deportes, pero yo no quise

-¿Y por eso saliste huyendo de la universidad? –Preguntó un hombre, parado en el umbral de la puerta, con el rostro molesto –Kagome, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos así?

-Tío Naraku –susurró apretando los labios, algo en él no terminaba por convencerle, nunca le habían hablado de tener algún familiar con ese nombre –solo me sentí indispuesta –explicó con cierto rencor, sin soltarse de Inuyasha, quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura –estoy bien, ¿lo ves?

-De acuerdo –suspiró derrotado el hombre. _"Odiosa chiquilla, tengo que deshacerme de ti, para poder quedarme con el templo y poder venderlo" _–hablaré con el médico para verificar tu alta para que nos vayamos a casa

-Pensé que Kagome regresaría al templo –comentó Inuyasha, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la plática –allí tiene su casa, o ¿me equivoco?

-Es verdad, tío –sonrió ante la, oportuna, intervención de Inuyasha –además, el templo no se arregla solo, y Sango me espera

-Pero, Kagome –replicó Naraku –no está bien visto que una jovencita viva sola en una casa, pueden pensar que eres una… bueno… tu sabes

-Una fulana tío –dijo Kagome exasperada, algo no le venia bien con este, supuesto, tío –pero no te preocupes Sango vivirá conmigo

-Yo también –intervino nuevamente el peliplateado, sorprendiendo a Naraku mas que a la propia Kagome -¿Qué? –preguntó arqueando una ceja

-¿Tu vivirás en el templo? –Preguntó Naraku, quien miró a Kagome con el rostro endurecido por el coraje -¡Eso si que no, Kagome eres peor que…!

-¡Basta, no permito que le hable así a mi prometida! –gritó Inuyasha, dejando a Naraku helado por la noticia, y que decir de Kagome que no aguantó la afirmación y terminó desmayada

&&&&&

_"No permito que le hable así a mi prometida" _

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Naraku, no podía creérselo, Naomi nunca le explicó que Kagome tuviera algún pretendiente, y menos que fuera el hijo de uno de los más ricos empresarios de todo Japón.

-¿Necesitas algo más, querido? –preguntó una mujer sentada en el asiento contiguo del salón en el que se encontraban

-Kagura, he decidido traer a nuestra querida hija Kikyou –dijo pensativamente, ante la mirada confundida de su esposa –creo que le caerá bien el prometido de Kagome…

-¿Kagome tiene prometido? –Preguntó Kagura sorprendida, aunque nunca lo demostrara adoraba a su sobrina Kagome, por encima de Kikyou, que no era mas que una muchachita que su esposo había adoptado–Naomi nunca comentó nada con respecto a ese compromiso

-Pues no lo sé, pero no quiero verlo cerca de ella –susurró el hombre apretando los puños en el periódico –interferirá con mis planes

-¿Planes? –indagó la mujer mirándolo por encima del periódico, algo había cambiado desde la muerte de Naomi, y ella sabría de que se trataba

-Nada mujer, cosas mias –dijo dejando el periódico en la mesa de centro y poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia la salida de la habitación –habla con Kagome, o tendré que llamar a Kikyou…

-Tu hija está casada con Onigumo –replicó la mujer, empezando a enojarse -¿Por qué no dejas que haga su vida?

-¡Por que ella simplemente tiene que hacer lo que yo diga! –exclamó Naraku cerrando, de un portazo.

-Naraku… ¿Qué has hecho? –sollozó amargamente en el salón

&&&&&

Sango había dispuesto todo para el retorno de su amiga al templo, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría acompañada por un joven pelipateado, lo mas raro era que su amiga sonreía, algo que desde hacia tres años no hacía, la lleno de alegría verla sonreír. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, Kagome al verla corrió a abrazarla, la habia extrañado mucho.

-Kagome, que bueno que estas en casa -dijo mientras sonreía al peliplateado que simplemente apartó la mirada, Sango se separó de su amiga y la tomó por el brazo -bueno, es mejor que entremos a que cenes algo

-Sango yo... no

-Debes comer Kagome eso fue lo que ordenó el doctor -replicó Inuyasha desde unos metros atras de ellas, deteniendo a Kagome en seco -eso fue lo que dijo

-Pero no tengo hambre -retó la chica, dejando a Sango asombrada, ella no reaccionaba así -asi que no puedes obligarme a comer, Inuyasha

-Oye, yo no lo ordené tonta -dijo el peliplateado cruzandose de brazos, mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido -asi que deja de hacer berrinches inutiles y entremos de una vez, el clima no es muy adecuado para tí

-Solo me lastimé el tobillo -replicó la muchacha ante la risa de su amiga a la que miró fulminantemente -Sango ¿de lado de quien estas?

-Del que tiene la razón -dijo entre risas la castaña, haciendo que Kagome se enojara más -y él tiene razon Kagome, si el doctor te lo ordenó no puedes hacer nada más

-Ah, gracias AMIGA -dijo mientras caminaba con algo de dificultad._ Perfecto, mi amiga se pone de parte de él, pero que ni crean que me ganaran, no quiero cenar _pensó mientras entraba a la casa -Inuyasha, ella es mi amiga Sango

-Ya era hora que nos presentaran ¿no crees Sango? -dijo sarcasticamente Inuyasha, mirando a Sango divertida -pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer -se acercó a Sango -mucho gusto

-Igualmente -contestó la chica, mientras que Kagome se dejaba caer en la sala -bueno te quedaras a cenar... ¿no es asi?

-¡No! -exclamó Kagome desde la sala

-Si, gracias

-Bien, iré a poner mesa para tres -dijo alegremente la amiga de la chica -Kagome, por favor, aunque sea invita a Inuyasha a tomar asiento

-Por mi que se quede donde esta -replicó la muchacha enojada -nadie le ha invitado a que me acompañara

-Lo hice con gusto -respondió el peliplateado -pero si no quieres que esté aqui solo dilo, Kagome, regresé a verte y pareciera que eso ha sido lo peor que te ha pasado

-¡Pues te hubieras quedado donde estabas! -exclamó la chica, tapandose la boca con ambas manos -Inuyasha... yo...

-Es mejor que los deje a solas -dijo Sango mientras subía las escaleras

-No te preocupes... -dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba su chaqueta que, minutos antes, habia dejado en el respaldo del sofá -es mejor que me vaya

-No, espera -pero antes de ponerse de pie le detuvo el dolor de su tobillo -¡Auch!

-¡Kagome! -se volvió a mirarla, encontrandola en el suelo -tonta, no vuelva a hacer eso

-Lo siento, Inuyasha no quería decir eso -se disculpó la chica mientras el aludido la acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón -en verdad me alegra que hayas vuelto

-Pequeña, esos arranques que tienes deben mejorar -dijo el joven mientras le alborotaba el cabello con la mano -en verdad, cada día andas de un humor

-Mira quien habla -sonrió

[Toc toc toc]

-¿Quien será a esta hora? -dijo Kagome mientras miraba el reloj en la pared -no es que sea muy tarde, pero no espero visitas

-Yo voy no te preocupes -contestó Inuyasha poniendose de pie, dirigiendose a la puerta -¡Van!

Al abrir la puerta un joven entró corriendo, azotando a Inuyasha en la pared -¡Kagome! amor ya estoy aqui -exclamó abrazando a Kagome, haciendo que ésta se incomodara, con el solo hecho de estar cerca de él

-¿Disculpa? -dijo Kagome sorprendida, tratando de quitarselo de encima -¡Inuyasha!

-Oye quitale las manos de encima -dijo sumamente molesto el peliplateado, tomando al muchacho por la playera -dejala en paz

-Vaya vaya, pero si el perro sarnoso ha decidido volver a Tokyo -dijo burlonamente el joven, sorprendiendo tanto a Inuyasha como a Kagome, se les hacia conocido de algun lado, pero no lograban familiarizarlo -vamos perro, ¿no te habras olvidado de mí o si?

-¡KOUGA!

* * *

**Espero que les guste este fic... espero sus reviews y comentarios **

** HaChIkO/GaBrIeLa **


	2. La carta

**_Si una vida maravillosa se perdiera  
_**

**_Declaimer:_**

**_Los personajes, como todas sabemos, no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi... _**

**-blablabla -dialogo de los personajes  
_-blablabla -pensamientos_**

* * *

**Cap 2.- La carta...  
**

El ambiente en la casa de Kagome se tensó en el momento, Kagome no salía de su shock, mientras que Inuyasha tenía agarrado, aún, a Kouga que sonreía al ver la cara de asombro de ambos jóvenes. Sango al no escuchar ruido decidió bajar a ver que le pasaba.

-¿Chicos, estan bien? -preguntò entrando a la sala, encontrandose con un Inuyasha y una Kagome aun con la boca abierta y a Kouga tomado por la playera -¡Kouga! ¿Que demonios haces aqui?

-Vaya, Sango, como siempre tan feliz de verme -dijo Kouga con sarcasmo al ver la mirada furiosa de la amiga de Kagome -miró a Inuyasha y le dió un fuerte codazo en el estómago haciendo que lo soltara -gracias perro -dijo al verse liberado y de un salto se acercò a la azabache -Amor, que bueno que bueno que estás bien, me hubiera encantado ser yo el que te salvara, pero no supe a que hora saliste

-No te hubieras molestado en venir -intervino Sango rapidamente ayudando a Inuyasha que estaba inclinado por el dolor del golpe propinado por el joven de ojos verdes -es mejor que te vayas

-Ya oiste lobo -susurró el peliplateado con dificultad -asi que vete, de una buena vez

-Oh, lo siento chicos, pero la dueña de la casa...

-Quiere que te vayas -ordenò Kagome con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados -no quiero verte Kouga, no eres bienvenido en mi casa, ¡Largate!

-Pero pequeña

-¡Deja de decirme asi, no soy tu pequeña! y es mejor que te vayas -exclamó la azabache mientras le daba la espalda al joven -Sango, acompañalo a la salida, o si no ya sabemos como correrlo

-¡KIRARA! -llamó Sango

La mascota de la familia Higurashi amaba a Kagome y era muy agresiva con los extraños. pero en especial con Kouga desde hacia unos meses que cada vez que se acercaba a Kagome lo mordía, ahuyentando al joven. Llegando a la sala se acercó a Kagome y se sentó a su lado, permitiendo que Kagome la acariciara

-Kirara -sonrió la chica al sentir el sedoso pelo en su mano -mira quien está aqui... -dijo mirando a Kouga

-Oye... Kagome... yo ya me iba -dijo Kouga saliendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban -adios chucho... haber si sobrevives a la mordida de esa bestia

-Jajaja, pobre Kouga siempre pasa lo mismo -dijo entre risas Sango que no dejaba de divertirse -pero se lo merece, no lo crees Inu... -miro a Kagome confundida -¿A donde fué?

-No lo se -suspiró Kagome tristemente con Kirara en sus pierna -despues de que salió Kouga no lo ví

-Kagome, te pone triste que el no estè a tu lado -dijo perpicazmente su amiga, pero tomó algo del piso -mira, ha dejado su chaqueta, asi que tiene que regresar por el

_"Eso espero..." _miró la puerta entreabierta _"Inuyasha"_

&&&&&

Kouga bajaba, furioso, las escaleras del templo Higurashi, maldiciendo su suerte, Kagome lo había rechazado en mas de una ocasión, pero el seguiría insistiendo hasta que ella le dijera que si... o por lo menos le rogara que estuviera a su lado.

-Hey lobo... espera quiero decirte algo importante

Le llamó alguien desde atrás, lo que hizo que detuviera su paso y volviera la mirada -¿Que quieres chucho? -dijo con pereza mirando a Inuyasha que lo miraba desde el principio de las escalinatas -dilo rápido quieres

-Alejate de Kagome

-¿Eso era todo? -dijo exasperadamente -sabes que no lo voy a hacer Inuyasha, por mas que me lo pidas, Kagome será mía

-Kouga -dijo casi como un gruñido -es enserio, es mejor que te alejes de Kagome por que...

-¿Que?, anda dilo, ¿ella que?

-Es mi prometida -dijo finalmente ante la cara de asombro del joven -asi que es mejor que me haas caso sino quieres salir lastimado, ella no te quiere cerca... ¿por que no lo entiendes?

-Por que la quiero para mí, y por mas que sea tu "prometida" la pelearé -dijo por último antes de bajar las escaleras, dejando a Inuyasha asombrado por su perseverancia, estúpida, pero perdeverancia al fin y al cabo.

Inuyasha optó por regresar a la casa de Kagome, tenía que hablar con ella el asunte de estar comprometidos, eso fue por lo que volvió a Tokyo por la carta que mandó la señora Naomi Higurashi... esa carta que le habìa dado la excusa perfecta para volver... si la carta de la oportunidad que siempre esperó para ver de nuevo a su, si, su pequeña Kagome.

**Flash back**

**Estaba encerrado en su cuarto, tratando de entender el por que de que su padre no lo dejara volver a Tokyo, pero iba a volver de eso estaba seguro o se dejaría de llamar Inuyasha Taisho.**

**[Toc, toc, toc]**

**-Adelante**

**-Hijo, ¿sigues molesto con tu padre? -preguntó una bella mujer de facciones dulces -Inuyasha, debes entenderlo**

**-¿Entenderlo madre? -dijo sin creer lo que le decia su progenitora -madre, el no me entiende, sabe que quiero regresar a Tokyo y parece ser qu es el fin del mundo... y tu... ¿me pides que lo entienda?**

**-Se que no te haré cambiar de opinión -sonrió su madre abrazandolo por la espalda dandole un beso en la coronilla plateada -pero te tengo una noticia, toma -dijo extendiendole un sobre que venia de Tokyo, robándole una sonrisa a su hijo**

**-Gracias madre -exclamó tomando el sobre y dandole un beso en la mejilla**

**-Te dejo solo, para que leas a gusto -dijo saliendo de la habitación, mirando sobre su hombro a su hijo sentado en la cama con el sobre frente a él -espero que sean buenas noticias **

**Inuyasha reconociò la letra de la mamà de Kagome en el sobre... algo en ese sobre le decìa que no todo sería felicidad asi que le hizo caso a su nana Kaede _"al mal paso darle prisa"_ esas palabras. Tomo una bocanada de aire, abrió el sobre con cierto miedo y sacó su contenido. Empezó a leer...**

**_Inuyasha:  
Si esta carta llega a tus manos es que he partido a un lugar donde Kagome no puede seguirme  
y tu madre, Izayoi, se ha enterado de mi muerte. Se que te será demasiado rara esta carta,  
pero necesito que vuelvas a Tokyo, tengo un mal presentimiento con Naraku,ese hombre  
ha venido en mas de una ocasión con intención de comprar el templo... pero siento que tiene  
algo en contra de Kagome, por lo que he decidico que sea tu prometida,  
se que tus sentimientos hacia ella han cambiado asi que no tienes que negarlo.  
Por favor Inuyasha, vuelve y protege a Kagome, ella te necesitarà en esos momentos  
Gracias por tu tiempo de leer esta carta y por cuidar a mi hija  
Atte  
Naomí Higurashi_**

**Inuyasha quedó en shock... la madre de Kagome había muerto y ella lo necesitaba, asi que decidió llamar a su casa... _"un momento"_ pensó de repente, _"ya ha pasado un año y no se si sigue en el mismo lugar. ¿Como saber? oh si... la chica que vive con ella, SI"_ tomó el auricular y empezó a marcar un numero de telefono**

**-Si señorita a Tokyo... graciasç**

**-Hola, habla a casa de la señorita Higurashi respondió una voz amable**

**-Si, soy Inuyasha, un amigo de Kagome -se presentó el peliplateado -disculpe... ¿es usted la chica que vive con Kagome?**

**-Si, pero ella no está, salio a trabajar -dijo la chica del otro lado del auricular -¿Gusta que le de un recado?**

**-No gracias, solo no diga que llamé -y colgó**

**_"Sigue viviendo ahì"_**

**Desde ese día llamaba a diario con la joven que compartía casa con ella, para saber como estaba, encontrandose con la misma noticia _"ella esta irreconocible, sus ojos opacos y la mirada vacía" _eso lo entristecia, pero hoy hablaría con su padre y le pediría que lo dejara ir a Tokyo y no descansaria hasta lograrlo... ha sacado buenas notas pora eso.**

**[Toc, toc]**

**-Adelante -dijo una voz dentro del despacho**

**-Padre necesitamos hablar un minuto -dijo Inuyasha al entrar, encontrando a su madre y a su padre en su interior -madre**

**-Se a lo que vienes Inuyasha -exclamó su padre que tomaba a Izayoi de la mano -y tienes mi permiso para ir a Tokyo, podrñas hacerte cargo de una de las empresas y estudiarás en la universidad de Tokyo... asi que prepara tus cosas, sales mañana en la mañana**

**-Gracias padre -hizo un reverencia agradeciendo el permiso, escondiendo su mirada de felicidad **

**-No a mi, a tu madre que ha abogado -**

**-Gracias madre, me has hecho muy feliz -dijo Inuyasha dandole un beso en la frente a su madre, antes de salir corriendo a la habitación encontrandose a su nana con su maleta lista -¡NANA!**

**-Hijo, tranquilo, tu madre me ha dado la noticia -dijo abrazandolo -ahora, no la pierdas**

**Inuyasha sonrió... A la mañana siguiente ya estaba en el vestibulo preparado para que el chofer lo llevara al aeropuerto, se despidió de sus padres -Digan a Sesshomaru que lo verè en Tokyo **

**-Busca a Miroku, Sesshomaru a ido a ver un negocio a Estados Unidos junto con su esposa Rin -mencionò su padre -asi que no trates de contactarlo **

**-De acuerdo, adios madre**

**-Cuidate hijo -dijo abrazandolo**

**-Nana Kaede -dijo enviandole un beso con la mano -cuidense mucho por favor, cualquier cosa estaré en el móvil **

**Se metió en el auto y llegó en un par de minutos y abordó... _"pronto estaré contigo mi Kagome"_**

**Fin de Flash back**

-He vuelto -anunció entrando en la casa -Kagome, Sango donde...

-¡Cuidado, Inuyasha! -gritó Kagome desde la sala

-¿Pero que? -Kirara al escuchar la voz del peliplateado salió corriendo hacia el -hey esperen un minuto... no basta

-¡Ay Dios!... Inuyasha -le llamó Kagome asustada... Sango se fue a asomar para ver si Inuyasha había sobrevivido al ataque y se quedó asombrada por lo que encontró -¿Como esta, Sango?

-Bueno... él

-¡Esta muerto! -gritó ocultando el rostro entre sus manos -Inuyasha, está muerto

-No del todo, pequeña -dijo Inuyasha tras de Sango con Kirara a un lado moviendo la cola con felicidad -asi que no te preocupes, aun no me muero

-Tonto -susurró mientras extendia los brazos hacia él, indicandole que se acercara -me diste un susto de muerte

-Oh, vamos -dijo abrazandola con dulzura -¿como crees que me va a hacer daño si yo te la regalé?

-Es verdad Kagome -dijo Sango mirando enternecida la escena -Inuyasha la mandó comprar para el día de tu cumpleaños hace dos años, pero le metió la idea de que te protegiera de cualquiera que se te acercara a dañarte

-Es por eso que odia a Kouga -dijo Inuyasha triunfal -asi que a mi no me hace daño por que sabe que nunca te lastimaria, pequeña -dijo dandole un beso en la frente

-Bueno chicos... -les llamó Sango al ver a Kagome feliz -¿Cenamos?

-Si -dijeron ambos sonrojados

&&&&&

En otro lado de la ciudad un hombre estaba llamando por teléfono, furioso por las respuestas que estaba recibiendo, asustando a su esposa que estaba a un lado de él.

-Kikyou es enserio, necesito que regreses a Tokyo -dijo exasperado golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado -es una maldita orden

_-Lo siento padre, pero no puedo -_se disculpó su hija desde el otro lado de la linea -_ademas es mi luna de miel, por favor... ¡Me acabo de casar!_

-Naraku, dejala en paz -le suplicó su esposa -ella tiene una vida, enti...

[Plaft]

_-¡MAMÀ!_

-¡Callate Kagura! -dijo cuando la miró en el suelo y volviendo a tomar el télefono -Kikyou tienes una maldita semana para regresar... es una orden, ¿entiendes eso, verdad?

-_Si, padre, pero ya no golpees a mamá -_le pidiò en suplica mientras colgaba

Kagura seguía en el suelo, con una mano en la mejilla herida sollozando levemente, ante lo que su marido ordenaba, _"no es justo, mi hija no tiene la culpa de ser lo que es... oh... por que moriste amor mio" _pensaba mientras miraba marcharse a Naraku dejandola sola, y fué ahi donde dejo que su dolor saliera libremente.

-Te arrepentirás Naraku -susurró mientras hacia pasar a la mas pequeña de sus hijas, la abrazó -¡Oh, Kanna!

-Mami, ya no llores -le dijo acaricando su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas -verás que mi pa... no, Naraku pagará lo que te ha hecho, pronto seré grande y nos iremos de aqui

-Si, hijita... claro que si -dijo apretando a su hija contra su pecho... -pronto nos iremos

_"Eso te lo prometo"_

&&&&&

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron solos al terminar de cenar, Sango se disculpó diciendo que tenìa que hacer tareas y se llevó a Kirara con ella, sabia que tenían cosas que platicar.

-Inuyasha... ¿por que le dijiste a Naraku que estabamos comprometidos? -preguntó Kagome, mirando como el aludido se tensaba -no trates de negarme nada

-Bueno Kag, es que es verdad -dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente -tu madre me lo pidió... -se puso de pie y sacó un sobre de la chaqueta -lee esto y mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, Inuyasha -dijo tomando el sobre con cierto temor, mirandolo directamente a los ojos dorados del joven -nos vemos en la mañana, por favor dispon de la habitación que era de Sota

-Pero Kag...

-Nada, Sota te quería mucho y estoy segura de que le hubiera encantado que te quedaras en su cuarto -dijo felizmente la chica mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá -¿Puedes darme un aventón a mi habitación?

-Claro que si pequeña -dijo tomandola en brazos -viaje a Kagome's Room jaja

-Ay Inuyasha -sonrió derrotada, y miró el sobre con algo de miedo. Inuyasha la dejó en la cama y se despidió de ella -Gracias, que descances Inuyasha

-Si, tu tambien pequeña -dijo dándole un beso en la frente -hasta mañana

Inuyasha salió de la habitación dejandola sola. Miro nuevamente el sobre y aspiró hondo antes de abrirla...

_"Mamá, que es lo que pediste a Inuyasha que no me dijiste a mi, que soy tu hija"_

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capi, lo hize a escondidas jaja me encanta la adrenalina... Bueno gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir adelante.... cuidense mucho chicas las quiero mucho  
**

** HaChIkO/GaBrIeLa **


	3. Mi pequeña Kagome

**_Si una vida maravillosa se perdiera  
_**

**_Declaimer:_**

**_Los personajes, como todas sabemos, no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi... _**

**-blablabla -dialogo de los personajes  
_-blablabla -pensamientos_**

* * *

**Cap 3.- Mi pequeña Kagome  
**

Leyó atentamente la carta que Inuyasha le habia dado, explicandole que ahí estaba la respuesta a sus preguntas. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, pero siguió leyendo su madre sabía o por lo menos intuía las cosas mejor que cualquiera de su familia. Naomi no confiaba en Naraku, entonces ella no estaba equivocada, ese hombre querìa quedarse con el templo, y eso no lo iba a permitir, primero la tendrìa que matar para quedarse con el templo... con su hogar _Matar. _Fué un pensamiento fugaz, pero importante. _Tal vez, solo tal vez, esta carta me ayude a resolver tantas dudas que tengo sobre Naraku_ pensò mientras dejaba la carta bajo su almohada, ya no tenìa cabeza para mas.

-Ahora que harè con mi compromiso con Inuyasha -susurró contra sus rodillas -el quiere protegerme... por que se lo pidiò mamà, no por que él lo sienta asi -soltò un sonoro suspiro y se recostó -no puedo mentirme, eso me hace feliz, pero...

[toc, toc]

-Adelante

-Kagome, te busca Naraku en la planta baja -dijo Sango con cara de pocos amigos, era muy tarde para recibir visitas -le dije que viniera mañana, pero no me hizo caso -roló los ojos -sabes como es de obstinado, cuando se lo propone

-Dile que enseguida bajo -suspirò resignada, esta noche no podrìa dormir, sintió que Sango la miraba con reproche -no me mires así, que yo no le he llamado -dijo en su defensa y, antes de que la castaña pudiera decirle algo, Inuyasha entró en la habitación -¿Que pasa Inuyasha?

-Escuché ruidos y decidi ver que era lo que pasaba -explicò sinceramente, con cara de sueño, miró a Sango enojada con los brazos cruzados y luego a Kagome intentando ponerse de pie -¿A donde crees que vas, pequeña?

-Naraku está abajo -dijo simplemente Sango, haciendo que el chico frunciera el entrecejo -ya le dije que no lo reciba, pero es terca -replicò mirandola enfadada, recibiendo un cojinazo por parte de la azabache que negó con la cabeza -es la verdad, asi que conmigo no te enfades

-No estoy enfadada, simplemente que quiero que se respeten mis decisiones -contestó la chica que se amarró el cabello en una coleta baja -ve a decirle que voy...

-A ningun lado -replicó Inuyasha, dejando a Kagome en shock y a Sango con una sonrisa -el médico pidió que guardaras reposo, no que anduvieras brincoteando por ahi -hizo una pausa que, claramente, Kagome quizo aprovechar, pero no la dejó continuar -haz lo que te pido, yo me haré cargo de él

-Inu... ya... sha -dijo la azabache entrecortadamente, tenerlo cerca era una maldición, una muy dulce, pero maldición al fin y al cabo -pero, el pidió hablar conmigo, dejame bajar contigo, quiero saber que te dice

-¡Ay pero que terca eres, Kagome! -exclamó furiosa la castaña al escucharla pedir bajar a recibir a su tío -¿Por que no haces lo que Inuyasha dice y te quedas quieta de una vez por todas?

-Por que... quiero -miró a Inuyasha, transmitiendole lo que sentía -quiero ir contigo... no me dejes aqui, por favor Inuyasha... no quiero que te dañen a ti... no a tí -esto último lo dijo en un susurro que solo alcanzó a oir el chico

-De acuerdo -suspiró derrotado, la tomó en brazos y salió de la habitación, ignorando por completo las suplicas de la castaña. Se paró en seco y la enfrentó con la mirada -ella quiere ir, Sango, y no quiero discutir más del asunto

-Son igual de tercos y obstinados los dos -dijo dandoles la espalda, pero antes de entrar a su cuarto, los miro por sobre de su hombro derecho -ya se por que tu madre los ha comprometido

Al decir esto entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una Kagome y a un Inuyasha sonrojados hasta la punta de la nariz. Ambos se miraron y al verse asi de apenado voltearon la mirada en direcciones opuestas, con sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Es mejor que bajemos de una vez -se atrevió a decir el chico -no quiero que ese hombre se quede mucho tiempo, ya vez lo que decia tu madre en la carta

-Si... -supiro, algo cansada. _La carta... tengo que hablar con él, sobre el compromiso _pensó mientras divisaba la sala con el hombre sentado, en el sillón para tres personas -buenas noches, tío -le llamó haciendo que el aludido se pusiera de pie en un segundo, quedando pasmado cuando la vió en brazos del peliplateado -tome asiento por favor

-No pienso quedarme mucho, querida -respondió con la mandibula tensada, al ver como el peliplateado se sentaba a un lado de su sobrina -solo quería saber si habías pensado mi propuesta de venderme la propiedad, es que en vista de que Naomi...

-Mi madre no vendió la propiedad -replicó con gentileza la azabache, dejando a Naraku con la palabra en la boca -y si ella no lo hizo, no veo la necesidad de que yo la venda -miró a Inuyasha, que simplemente la abrazaba -¿no lo crees asi, cariño?

_¡Cariño!_

-S-si, claro que estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo acercandola más a el. _Cariño... asi me ha llamado, pero se que solo es para guardar las apariencias con este hombre_ pensó tristemente mientras miraba con rencor al hombre por el cual, su pequeña sufría -creo que le ha quedado claro, señor... Kagome no está dispuesta a vender este templo

-Creo que esa decisión la debe tomar mi sobrina -replicó subiendo un poco el tono de voz -asiq ue haga el favor de no meterse en asuntos familiares que no le conciernen

-En eso te equivocas tío -susurró la chica mirando fijamente al hombre que quería arrebatarle todos sus recuerdos -Inuyasha, al ser mi prometido, tiene todo el derecho de dar su opinión

-Si esa es tu última palabra, entonces me retiro

-Lo acompaño a la puerta -ofreció Inuyasha, pero Kagome lo detuvo mirandolo suplicante

-No, gracias conozco la salida -dijo sin mas que hacer que dar la vuelta, miró de solsayo a la pareja que sonreía a sus espaldad, metió una mano a una de las bolsas de la gabardina que vestia, y sacó una pistola -Inuyasha... -susurró apenas audiblemente llamando la atención de los jóvenes que lo miraron desconfiados -¡MUERE!

-¡No! -fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconsiencia total, con una visión de Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos -No, puedes abandonarme... tu no Inuyasha

_Kagome, no llores, no me gusta que llores, amor mí_

-¡¿Por que tío?! -preguntó con odio al hombre que sonreía ante lo que había causado -¿Que te ha hecho mi familia para que la odies de esta manera?... ¿Que te ha hecho Inuyasha?

-Este mocoso a mi no me importa -respondió con un dejo de diversión -pero el dolor que te he causado es mi mayor recompensa -diciendo esto salió de la casa triunfante. Bajó las escalinatas del templo y subió a su coche, alejandose del lugar.

Kagome estaba con el cuerpo de Inuyasha entre los brazos, llorando amargamente por lo que había ocurrido. Sango solo alcanzó a escuchar un disparo y bajó corriendo a ver si había pasado algo malo, creyó que era parte de su, loca, imaginación, pero vió con tristeza que no era así, su mejor amiga estaba con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Inuyasha, inconsolable

-Kagome, es mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia -dijo tomando el auricular, sintiendo a Kirara en sus pies, llorando al igual que Kagome -en el hospital lo ayudarán, ya verás

-Es mi culpa -susurró abrazando al muchacho -es mi culpa

&&&&&

-¡Inuyasha!-

-Izayoi, ¿Que pasa, querida? -preguntó su esposo, al escuchar a su esposa llamar a su hijo, qu apenas llevaba unas horas dde haber volado hacia Tokio -el está bie, trata de dormir

-No amor, algo me dice que nuestro hijo nos necesita -replicó levantandose de la cama y dirigiedose a la alcoba de su hijo -tengo que encontrar el número de Kagome, solo ella puede decirme que ha pasado con mi Inuyasha

-¿Que es lo que buscas tía? -preguntó un joven de ojos azules -¿Es que ha pasado algo malo?

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar, Miroku-sollozó la mujer dejandose caer sobre sus rodillas, y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos -algo me dice que mi hijo no esta bien. necesito escucharlo

-Ten, tía -le extendió un trozo de papel -me lo ha dejado Inuyasha, en el cuarto -miró a su tía que lo observaba sorprendida -¿no esperaba que se haya tragado el cuento de que yo estaría en Tokio, o si?

-¿El sabía que estabas aqui? -preguntó sorprendida la mujer, quedando mas al ver asentir a su sobrino -¿Como es que no nos dijo nada?

-Sabemos como es mi tio -dijo suspirando resignado -no le hubiera parecido que yo estuviera aqui, asi que le pedí ayuda a...

-Luego me cuentas -dijo corriendo al despacho de su marido -necesito saber si mi hijo está bien

-No hay problema tía -dijo volviendo a la recamara de su primo._ Espero que estes bien primo, si no mi tía enloquecerá _pensó moviendo la cabeza pesadamente -hora de volver a mi sueño

Izayoi entro al despacho correindo hacia el escritorio, tenía la necesidad de escuchar la voz de su hijo, si, Sesshomaru era el mayor de los dos, pero era el hijo de la primera esposa de InunoTaisho, pero en ese momento le preocupaba. Empezó a marcar, desesperadamente, el número que, minutos antes, Miroku le diera _Ya hablaré con ese en otro momento_ pensó mientras escuchaba los timbrazos

-Basta Izayoi -le llamó Kaede, entrando al lugar y cortando la llamada -si algo le hubiera pasado a Inuyasha, ya nos hubieran llamado, trata de pensar con la cabeza fría, no por impulsos

-Nana, mi hijo -sollozó mientras ocultaba el rostro entre las manos -se que algo le ha pasado, me lo dice mi corazón de madre, y no puede estar equivocado, no puedo nana

-Mi niña, Inuyasha se fué apenas hoy -trató de tranquilizarla -ven, sientate a mi lado -la mujer hizo caso y se sentó -es lógico que te sientas así, no todos los días ves a un hijo irse

-Pero... Sesshomaru tambien se ha ido -replicó entre sollozos, Kaede la miró -se que no lleva mi sangre, pero aún asi lo quiero mucho

-Entiendo -le besó la frente -es mejor que vayas a descansar, diré a Miroku que salga en el primer vuelo hacia Tokyo, para que investigue como está Inuyasha -sonrió para darle paz -verás que nos dice cosas buenas y habremos olvidado este incidente pronto

-Esta bien, nana -sonrió poniendose de pie, dejando caer el trozo de papel, que Kaede hábilemente tomó del suelo -hasta mañana Kaede -miró con pesar la escalinata- Inuno debe de estar preocupado, por la manera en la que actué

-El entiende, no es tan duro -dijo serenamente, mientras miraba a su señora subir lentamente las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación -espero que tus sospechas no estén fundamentadas -se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el teléfono descolgó el auricular y marcó con cierto temor, espero hasta que se escuchó una voz del otro lado -Aló, con el joven Inuyasha Taisho -la respuesta que escuchó no le dió fuerzas _Inuyasha va rumbo al hospital, Kagome ha ido con él. _Solo escuchar eso la hizo correr escaleras arriba, tenía que avisarle a alguien, pero su señora estaba aún mas afectada. Se detuvo en la habitación de su niño.

-Miroku despierta -ordenó entrando a la habitación, dirigiendose al ropero y sacando una pequeña valija -tienes que ir a Tokio ahora mismo

-¿Pero que cosas dices nana? -preguntó con la ceja arqueada, miró el pequeño reloj que Inuyasha acostumbraba tener en la pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama -¡Son las 2:30 de la mañana!

-Te irás en el avión privado de tu tío -dijo tranquilamente -asi que date un baño y vistete rápido

-¿Que es lo que pasa nana? -preguntó ya cambiado -¿por que tanto apuro en que yo vaya a Tokio?

-Inuyasha está en el hospital -susurró para que Izayoi e Inuno no escucharan lo que decía -por eso tienes que ir a verle, y avisarme cualquier cosa, asi que ya no hagas preguntas.

-De acuerdo iré -dijo resignado -¿quien me lleva al aeropuerto?

-Totosai -respondió simplemente la anciana -asi que vete con cuidado, por favor

-Si nana, descuida -dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano, de despedida -llamaré en cuanto toque tierra - Ya iba camino al aeropuerto y miró por la ventana, era una noche nublada, pero aún asi la luna llena alumbraba el cielo nocturno

&&&&&

En el hospital

-Todo es mi culpa -sollozaba una chica de melena azabache, mirando su tobillo levemente hinchado -si no hubiera dejado que él bajara a ver a Naraku, nada de esto hubiera pasado

-Familiares de Inuyasha Taisho -llamó un hombre de blanco

-Kagome Higurashi, su prometida -dijo la chica desde su asiento, al verle el tobillo, el doctor se acercó a ella -digame doctor, se pondrá bien... mi prometido -preguntó con temor a su respuesta

-Ha perdido mucha sange, pero está fuera de peligro -dijo tratando de calmar a la chica, llamó a un enfermero y solicito una silla de ruedas -lleva a la joven a la enfermería para que le venden de nuevo el tobillo, luego llevala a la habitación 329

-Gracias, doctor no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias -dijo con un leve teñido en las mejillas

-No es ninguna -le sonrió -es mi trabajo, ver que las personas no sufran dolor

El doctor le dijo que revisarían a Inuyasha en las proximas horas, que estuviera pendiente. Kagome agradeció el trato del doctor, y pidió al joven que la llevara directo a la habitación, el chico trató de oponerse, pero Kagome era muy insistente asi que optó por hacerlo. Ya en el cuarto, miro a Inuyasha dormido, el joven que la había llevado la dejó a solas con el paciente

-Inuyasha -susurró sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas -todo es mi culpa, si no te hubiera dejado bajar, no estarías aqui, lo siento muchisimo -no pudiendo aguantar más se desahogó ocultando su rostro entre las manos -no quería que te pasara esto, ¡Oh, Inuyasha!

-T-tonta, si sigues llorando no podré dormir -escuchó un leve murmullo proveniente de la camilla, Kagome miró entre sus dedos, con sorpresa encontró a Inuyasha riendo de medio lado -solo fue un rasguño, sin importancia

-¿Sin importancia? -repitió incrédula la muchacha, se levantó de la silla sin importarle el dolor de su tobillo acercandose al chico lentamente -¡Sin importancia eh!, eres un tonto Inuyasha, me tenias muy preocupada, y dices que solo fue un rasguño y ademas sin importancia

-Kagome, cálmate -le pidió humildemente, estaba muy cansado -solo sientate y descansa

-Tengo que cuidarte, asi que deja de hablar -replicó dandole la espalda, ocultando, asi, una mueca de dolor -duermete de una vez -se sentó en el pequeño sillón que ahi había, dandole la espalda, posando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos. _Tonto, siempre tan engreído _pensó mientras una lágrima surcaba por su mejilla

-Te duele el tobillo, ¿verdad? -preguntó el joven viendola de reojo. Trató de, por lo menos, sentarse en la cama, pero no lo logró -perdoname, Kagome, no era mi intención que te lastimaras

-¡No es eso lo que me molesta! -exclamó llorando y se acercó a el, sentandose a su lado en la cama -eras tú el que me preocupaba, por que... no quiero perderte a ti tambien

-Pequeña -musitó Inuyasha atrayendola a su pecho -siempre estaré a tu lado, para protegerte -le beso el cabello y aspiró el aroma a jazmin -¿te puedo pedir que te quedes a mi lado hoy?

-Si Inuyasha, me quedaré a dormir a tu lado -aceptó acomodandose a un costado de él -buenas noches -diciendo esto besó los labios del chico que quedó en shock por un momento, pero que despues respondió el acto con ternura

-Buenas noches pequeña -suspiró antes de quedar dormido _Mi pequeña Kagome _fué su ultimo pensamiento

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima**

** Dreamsofserenity  
**


	4. Una verdad dolorosa

**_Si una vida maravillosa se perdiera  
_**

**_Declaimer:_**

**_Los personajes, como todas sabemos, no me pertenecen... le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...  
Amigas les recomiendo la nueva temporada de nuestro Inuyasha... esta muuuy bueno ^^!_**

**-blablabla -dialogo de los personajes  
_-blablabla -pensamientos_**

* * *

**Cap 4.- Una verdad dolorosa  
**

Sango esperaba la llegada de un familiar de Inuyasha, sin imaginarse que a ese mismo, ella le conocía. Rezaba para que Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieran bien, y que éste último se haya salvado, su amiga sufriría mucho si el chico moría y más aún si creía que era por su culpa.

[Toc, toc]

_Tiene que ser la persona que estaba esperando _pensó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Al abrirla se quedó helada, un joven alto, de ojos azules como el zafiro la miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Sango? -preguntó sorprendido el joven quien no salía de su sorpresa -¡Que sorpresa volver a verte! -intentó acercarse, pero la chica dió un paso hacia atrás -lo supuse -suspiró al ver la reacción de la castaña

-¿Se suponía que tenía que abrazarte? -preguntó con sarcasmo la mujer -perdoneme por no mostrar respeto por un imbecil como usted -le espetó ante la mirada del chico que no se inmutó, sabía que se lo merecía -pero en vista que la mujer que me llamó me dijo que alguien vendría a ver lo de Inuyasha, no me queda de otra que hacerte pasar

-Gracias, Sango -dijo simplemente el chico entrando al hogar, miró la casa y observó bastantes fotografías de la familia Higurashi, a Sango la conoció en una fiesta en ese mismo lugar. _El día que te perdí Sango, ese dia, es el día que mi vida se volvió un infierno al no tenerte_ pensó mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sala -¿Que pasó con mi primo?

-El tío de Kagome, Naraku, le ha disparado -explicó Sango, mientras preparaba un poco de té, ante todo su amiga le había enseñado a ser amable hasta con la peor persona -Kagome está con él en este momento

-Ya veo -suspiró tomando la taza de té que se le ofrecía -en ese caso se encuentra en buenas manos -tomó un sorbo del, tibio, liquido -creo que ya puedo volver a casa

-¡¿Que cosa?! -exclamó la chica sin creerselo. _De nuevo huyes, Miroku, no puedo creerlo, yo que pensé que... _pensó, pero la silueta del joven de pie la sacó de su ensimismamiento -¿A donde irás?

-A casa -respondió sencillamente, tomando la chaqueta -es mejor que le hable a la nana Kaede, para que no se preocupe

-Espera -le detuvo, tomandolo de un brazo, sintiendo el tensar de los músculo -es mejor que pases la noche aquí, mañana quiero ir a visitar a Inuyasha

-No creo que sea conveniente Sango -dijo con una sonrisa, robandole un sonrojo a la chica que simplemente ladeó el rostro -mejor me iré al hotel

-Miroku debemos hablar -susurró la chica, con lágrimas en los ojos -me tienes que explicar... ¡¿Por que te fuiste?!

_Sango_

_&&&&&_

En el cuarto 329 se ve una cama con dos cuerpos compartiendola, quien quiera que viera la escena pensaría cualquier cosa, menos lo que en verdad pasaba. Kagome empezó a despertar y se sintió segura en esos brazos que la rodeaban con cariño.

-Inuyasha -suspiró al recordar como ella misma le había besado siendo corresóndida -si supieras cuanto te...

-Kagome, ya estoy aqui -anunció Sango entrando a la habitación, quedando en shock por lo que miraba -¿Durmieron asi?

-Shh -le calló la chica, saliendo cuidadosamente de la seguridad de los brazos, sintiendo el frío del cuarto -no es lo que piensas

-¿A no? -dijo suspicasmente, sonriendo ante el sonrojo de su amiga -vamos Kagome, a mi no me engañas

-Sango, puedes bajar la voz -suplicó la chica mientras miraba de solsayo que Inuyasha no se hubiera despertado -Sango, sabes bien que lo que siento, no lo puede saber él, por que me doleria saber que él no siente lo mismo

-¿Y que tal si el siente lo mismo que tú? -preguntó la castaña, haciendo que su amiga se dejara caer en el sofacito -no ta daría gusto que él...

-No lo digas, Sango, te lo ruego -sollozó la chica ocultando el rostro bajo su flequillo -es un lindo sueño que quiero que siga asi... como un sueño

-Que tonta eres Kagome -le dijo su amiga suspirando resignada -es tu boleto para salir de Tokyo y alejarte de Naraku para siempre

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! -levantó la voz la chica con lágrimas en los ojos -no quiero utilizarlo, quiero estar segura de que él... -supiró y susurró para si misma -me ame

-Kagome

La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a Miroku que llegaba con un ramo de flores, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas. _¿Que está tratando de hacer este tonto? _pensó Sango mientras aguantaba la carcajada, mientras que Kagome no lograba entender quien era el chico

-Miroku -saludó Sango dejando a Kagome aún más sorprendida -te presentó a mi amiga Kagome Higurashi, es con la que he vivido desde...

-Dilo, desde que me fuí -sonrió mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba por la cintura -te he dicho que no lo volveré a hacer, cariño

-¿Cariño? -preguntó con curiosidad la azabache -es que hay algo de lo cual me he perdido y que quieras compartir con tu mejor amiga ¿Sango?

-Solo que decidí darme una oportunidad con Miroku -dijo con mucha felicidad acercandose mas a él -asi que por eso me ves tan sonriente hoy

-Enhorabuena amiga -sonrió sinceramente, miró a Miroku detenidamente -se ve que es un buen chico despues de todo

-Claro que sí -se escuchó detras de ellos -si ese tarado tenía que ser primo mío, debe de ser un buen tipo

-¡Inuyasha! -sonrió Kagome acercandose a él y abrazandolo levemente, no quería lastimarlo, puede ser que no haya dormido bien -que bueno que ya despertaste

-Claro, pequeña, he dormido bien -sonrió robando un leve sonrojo de la chica a su lado -dame un beso -susurró para que solo ella lo escuchara

-Si -dijo acercandose a él para cumplir su deseo, el beso duro unos segundos antes de que recordaran que no estaban solos -¿como dormiste?

-Pues a mi humilde opinión -expresó Sango en complicidad de Miroku -por como los encontré, diría que muy bien

-¡Sango! -exclamó, con fingido enojo, Kagome -creo que la hora de visita está por terminarse, Miroku... ¿Por que no la llevas a desayunar algo?

-De hecho vengo por usted señorita Kagome -suspiró resignado el chico, haciendo que Inuyasha frunciera el ceño en señal de enojo -¡Hey que no fue idea mia!

-Es verdad, fue mía -dijo sin remordimientos Sango -Kagome, apenas ayer saliste del hospital y no has guardado el reposo necesario

-Eso es verdad, pequeña -apoyó Inuyasha, ante la mirada asombrada de Kagome, miró a Miroku y seguido a Sango -dejenme un minuto a solas con ella, por favor

-Pero... -iba a replicar la castaña, pero fue jalada por Miroku a la salida -espera Miroku... te digo que...

-Kagome, ven -le dijo dandole una pequeña palmadita al colchón. Al tenerla ahi la abrazó dejando la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho -es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo salgo hoy mismo, puedo regresar a casa

-¿Me lo prometes? -preguntó la chica esperanzada ante la mirada ámbar del chico -¿Prometes que regresarás a casa?

-Si, pequeña -dijo dandole un beso en la frente -estando a tu lado, me siento en mi casa.

Miroku entró en la habitación y se llevó a Kagome, dejando a Sango con Inuyasha. Ya en el auto Kagome apoyó la cabeza en el cridtal de la ventana, no quería dejar a Inuyasha, si, estaba con Sango, pero quería estar con él. Miroku la miró pensativa y con tristeza en su mirada por lo que optó por hacerle plática.

-Asi que tu eres la famosa Kagome -dijo sin dejar de ver de frente, Kagome le miró sorprendida -Inuyasha nos ha hablado mucho de tí, es de lo único de lo que hablaba en casa, creo que a como diera lugar queria convencer a mi tío para que lo dejase regresar a Tokio

-¿Su padre no queria que regresara? -indagó preocupada la chica. _Solo he dado problemas al pobre de Inu_ pensó la muchacha mirando de nuevo el camino -ha sido mi culpa, el que él regresara y dejara a su familia

-De echo, a él no le gusta vivir ahi -sonrió el joven de ojos azules -hasta podría jurar que lo que te dijo, siempre lo ha pensado -suspiró resignado ante las acciones de su primo -siempre ha estado enamorado de tí

_Siempre ha estado enamorado de ti_

Las palabras del chico retumbaron en su cabeza, Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella, no volvió por compromiso con su madre, no volvió por que asi se lo pedía una carta, volvió por ella. Miroku se dió cuenta enseguida que el semblante de la chica había cambiado, pues de tener la mirada perdida en un punto en el espacio, volvió a tener vida.

-Gracias -dijo la azabache mientras sonreía al chico -esto que me has dicho me ha dado ánimos para seguir a su lado y seguirlo amando como lo amo -un leve sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas y decidió mirar por el cristal lo que quedaba del camino

_Ya nada me impide amarte Inuyasha, mi Inuyasha_

&&&&&

En la mansión de Naraku, todo estaba en silencio, Kagura no escuchó cuando su marido llegó la noche anterior y estaba preocupada por su sobrina, Kagome, esa niña corría peligro estando cerca de su esposo. _Naraku ¿que te ha hecho Naomí y su familia para que los odies de esta manera?_ pensó la mujer que se puso de pie y salió a la recamara de su pequeña hija Kanna. Miró por el ventanal el jardín que Kagome junto con Kikyou habían sembrado... eran tan distintas. Kagome siempre riendo y dando amor, Kikyou siempre fría y solo mostrando afecto por personas distinguidas.

-Mami -susurró la pequeña desde el marco de su puerta -papá ha llegado muy tarde hoy -corrió a abrazar a la mujer que la miraba amorosamente, queriendo sentirse segura -he escuchado que ha dado en donde mas le duele a mi prima Kagome

-¡¿Que cosa?! -exclamó la mujer temblando entra los pequeños brazos de su hija -quedate en tu recamara, mi amor, hablaré con tu padre ahorita mismo -le llamó a una de las damicelas de su hija -por favor, que tome un baño relajante y que esté lista para salir

-Como diga, mi señora -asintió la doncella haciendo una reverencia, tomó la mano de la pequeña niña -venga señorita, tenemos que llevar a cabo la orden de su madre

Kagura apresuró el paso hacia el gran salón, donde se suponia que debía estar su esposo, entró sin tocar y observó como Naraku sonreía ante su pistola. _¿Por que tiene esa pistola? _pensó al verlo, se acercó a él y esperó que dijera algo

-Quiero que le llames a Kikyou -ordenó con voz de mando -y que le exijas que vuelva cuanto antes

-¿Que has hecho, Naraku? -dijo tomando el arma, ella tenía el pasatiempo de preparar las armas y sabía con exactitud cuantas balas tenía la de su marido -¿Por que falta una bala?

-Inuyasha ya no es importante -dijo con simplesa -me he hecho cargo de él y he vuelto a hacer sufrir a tu querida sobrina

-¿Lo has vuelto a hacer? -preguntó confundida sentandose en el pequeño sillon que había ahi -¿Que hiciste?

**Flash back**

**Naomí se encuentra en la cocina, preparando el desayuno de su familia, Kagome esta dormida aún, se había desvelado la noche anterior asi que no había necesidad de despertarla, al final de cuentas es sábado. El abuelo enseñaba a Sota algun artefacto viejo y le contaba historias sobre él.**

**-Padre deja de engañar al pequeño -sonrió Naomi al empezar a acomodar la mesa -Sota, ven a sentarte a comer**

**-Kagome no se ha despertado aún madre -acusó a su hermana con la mujer, que se limitó a sonreir -madre, ¿por que te burlas de mi?**

**-Kagome se ha desvelado por los trabajos de la escuela -explicó el abuelo mientras tomaba un trago al té -asi que no la molestes por favor**

**[Bip... bip... bip]**

**-¡Madre!, ¿Por qué no me has levantado? –Pregunta una chica, bajando las escaleras, furiosa con su progenitora –No ves que voy tarde al instituto**

**-Hija, pero si hoy es sábado –dice dulcemente su madre al verla tan apurada, y sobre todo arreglada para ir al instituto -¿Dónde tienes la mente, Kagome?**

**-La ha de tener en el espacio, madre –se burla su hermano, que estaba sentado a la mesa junto con el abuelo –es típico en ella**

**-Sota… es mejor que guardes silencio –sugiere el abuelo, pues sentía la mirada fulminante de su nieta, la miró y se puso de pie –hija, por que no te arreglas y sales con tus amigas, tomate un día de descanso, te hará bien**

**-Abuelo… yo… -empezó a decir, nerviosa, ante lo que su abuelo decía –tú sabes que no me gusta salir, además mis amigas salen con sus chicos y yo no quiero incomodarlos**

**-Kagome tiene razón papá –apoyó la madre de Kagome –ella tiene que salir, cuando ella lo crea conveniente**

**Kagome sonrió ante el apoyo de su mamá, pero algo en ella le decía que tenía que salir de la casa algún día, no siempre iba a vivir en el templo Higurashi, de eso estaba segura, pero… ¿A dónde iría?... Eso era lo que le daba miedo pensar, a sus 18 años no sabía que era lo que había mas allá del instituto, siempre era lo mismo, de la escuela a la casa y viceversa.**

**-Madre, ¿puedo salir a tomar un helado? –Preguntó tímidamente la chica, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás integrantes de la familia –es que pensaba que… bueno yo…**

**-Puedes ir, querida –contestó la señora Higurashi antes de que su hija se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho –solo no llegues tarde, sabes que Tokio es peligroso cuando cae la noche.**

**-Si, estaré aquí temprano –prometió la joven azabache –me arreglo y me voy –abrazó a su madre y se despidió de los demás, subió las escaleras hacia su recamara y empezó a arreglarse, tomando un vestido acorde a la estación, unas sandalias y su bolso – ¡Me voy, los quiero mucho!**

**-Si hija nosotros también –sonrió su madre abrazándola dulcemente, en ese momento Kagome sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo –siempre te querremos, mi pequeña Kagome**

**-Madre… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Preguntó con miedo la chica temblando en los brazos de su madre –pareciera que te estas despidiendo de mi**

**-No querida, ve con cuidado –respondió su madre, besando la frente de su hija –despídete del abuelo y de Sota**

**-Si, voy –dijo alejándose de su madre dolorosamente, acercándose al abuelo y a su hermano, dándoles a cada uno un abrazo –los quiero mucho **

**-Y nosotros a ti hermana –susurró su hermano dedicándole una sonrisa amoroso**

**Naomi miro a su hija marcharse y volvió a sus deberes -espero que tu estes a salvo -entro a su recamara acercandose a su escritorio, tomando hoja y pluma empezando a escribir una pequeña carta -Inuyasha, protege a mi pequeña y amada hija -susurró para si misma, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _ya no volveré a ver a mi dulce pequeña _pensó mientras doblaba la carta. Salio de ahi y se encaminó hacia la entrada de su casa, encontrandose a alguien que no esperaba ver**

**-Querida, ¿como has estado? -saludó el hombre con una sonrisa, falsa, para la mujer -esperaba encontrarte**

**-Naraku -susurró el nombre con dolo -¿A que has venido?**

**-A reafirmarte mi proposición de comprar el templo -dijo con simpleza el hombre pasando al interior de la morada sin ser invitado aún -con tu permiso **

**Naomi caminó rapidamente al buzon del templo y deposito la carta, en eso el cartero iba pasando -señor Byakuya, que bueno que lo veo ahora -dijo fingiendo serenidad -he depositado una carta que necesito que llegue esta misma tarde**

**-Señora Higurashi, será un placer mandar la carta -dijo el hombre, tomando el sobre del buzón -lo marcaré con carazter "urgente" para que lo tomen en cuenta en la estación de correo, con su permiso -diciendo esto se fue**

**Naomi regreso sobre sus pasos, lo que menos quería era que, el hombre que estaba en su morada, sospechara algo sobre lo que acababa de hacer, ya dentro tomó en cuenta el que Sota y el abuelo no estuvieran en los alrededores, al checarlo suspiró aliviada, se acercó a la sala y lo vió sentado, en el sofá**

**-Sabes que no te venderé el templo -se adelantó a decir antes de que Naraku siquiera tuviera oportunidad de decir palabra -no me sorprende que te asombres, pero sabes de antemano mi respuesta, y es NO**

**-¿Como puedes ser tan estupida? -exclamó con furia el hombre que simplemente apretó los puños a sus costados -¡no ves que con eso que te ofrezco podrias comprar una mansión digna para Kagome y los demás!**

**-A ellos no les falta nada -dijo con dureza la mujer, ese si sabía como sacarla de sus casillas -asi que haz el favor de no volver -se hizo a un lado para que el hombre pasara a su lado -no quiero volver a verte por aquí**

**-Si eso quieres -susurró al pasar por ahí -eso será lo que obtendrás**

**Naomi se sentó en la sala, Sota llegó y la abrazo, lo había escuchado todo, al igual que él abuelo... De pronto todo se vió envuelto en llamas, Sota se abrazó de su madre, mientras que el abuelo luchaba por detener las llamas, ese era el ultimo día de sus vidas...**

**Fin flash back**

-Dime que no lo hiciste -susurró Kagura llevandose una mano al cuello, en forma de protegerse -¡DIMELO!

-No puedo negar lo que he dicho -miró a su mujer con un mirada fría y calculadora, mientras sonreía maleficamente -YO MATÉ A NAOMI, SOTA Y AL SEÑOR HIGURASHI

-Naraku

-Y estoy dispuesto a matar a quien quiera que se interponga en mi camino -dijo al acercarse a ella -entiendes, lo que digo, a quien quiera querida, asi que mantente al margen

-Co...como tu digas -tartamudeó al tenerle tan cerca -iré a ver que Kanna ya esté lista para salir

Salió corriendo del lugar._ ¿Como pudiste Naraku? Naomi simplemente quería tener algun recuerdo de su amado esposo y tu lo unico que quieres es arrebatarle eso a mi querida y pequeña Kagome_ pensó Kagura con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

_Kagome... tengo que ver la forma de salvarte_

&&&&&

_-Ya puede irse, joven Taisho-_

Eso dijo el doctor esa misma tarde, ahora estaba acompañado por Sango camino al templo. Kagome lo debería estar esperando en casa, nada le daría tanto gusto como verle de nuevo y volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, eso lo haría mas feliz todavía.

-Ya Inuyasha, pronto llegaremos -dijo la castaña al verlo suspirar -Kagome y Miroku deben de estar esperandonos ansiosos

-Si eso espero, por el bien de mi primo -dijo tronando sus dedos -si tiene la osadía de tocar a Kagome, juro que lo pagará muy caro

-Celoso de tu propio primo ¿eh Inuyasha? -sonrió la chica al ver la reacción del peliplateado -no te preocupes, ese no hará nada

-¿Por que estas tan segura? -indagó sorprendido el chico, observando la sonrisa traviesa de la castaña -¿Que has hecho Sango?

-Ya lo verás, Inuyasha, ya lo verás

Llegaron a las escalinatas del templo y un grito los dejo helados _Miroku_ pensó enseguida Inuyasha con pánico, pero al mirar a Sango, que estaba a su lado, divertida entendió todo en un segundo

-¿Kirara?

-Obvio -se sonrió la castaña -le he dado la orden de que no dejara que Miroku se acercase a Kagome -empezó a subir las escaleras -y creo que lo ha cumplido

-Cierto -sonrió Inuyasha empezando a subir -vamos si queremos encontrarlo vivo

Dentro de la casa, Kagome sonreía al ver a Miroku lidiar con Kirara, Sango había sido muy especifica en su orden "No dejar que Miroku se acercase a ella" rió por lo bajo, en eso la puerta se abrió y dejo ver una cabellera plateada

-¡Inuyasha! -exclamó la azabache tomando las muletas que Miroku, amablemente le había comprado, encaminandose con prisa al peliplateado que la recibió gustoso en su brazos -has regresado

-Si, pequeña he regresado a casa -dijo abrazandola fuertemente, mientras lo hacía miró a Miroku encima de la mesa de centro y a Kirara echada a un lado sin perderlo de vista -¿Te ha puesto en aprietos verdad primito?

-Que gracioso Inuyasha -suspiró resignado, pero cuando vió a la castaña entrar le importó un pepino la mascota, saltó y se fue sobre de ella abrazandola -Amore mío

-Miroku -susurró apenada la chica -basta, deja ayudarte a servir la mesa -dijo tomandole la mano y saliendo del lugar -con su permiso chicos

-Pasen -dijeron al unísono la chica y el peliplateado

-¿Como estas? -preguntó Kagome preocupada por él -es que te han dado de alta, aún despues de que el disparo casi te mata

-Pequeña no te preocupes por mi -susurró sobre su cabello -estoy bien, sino el doctor no me hubiera dejado salir, ¿no crees?

La chica asintió recargando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho -soy feliz por que estas a mi lado, Inuyasha -suspiró hondamente

-Y yo por estar al tuyo cariño -besó su cabello -y espero que no creas que es por la carta que estoy aqui -Kagome se tensó al oirle hablar sobre la carta, entonces lo escuchó, escuchó lo que dijo a Sango -estoy aqui por que... te amo, pequeña

-Y yo a ti -susurró con una sonrisa, se enderezó y volvió la mirada hacia él... y depositó un beso en los labios del chico -tambien te amo

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, nos vemos en la próxima**

** Dreamsofserenity  
**


	5. Aviso!

Amigas... ya por fin libre de la UNI wiii... asi que ya podre estar de vuelta en mi hobby... siento la tardanza pero tengo examenes finales...  
ya tengo 4 calif aprobatorias solo faltan 2 y estoy con los nervios °.° pero bueno nos vemos pronto!!!!  
No se preocupen las chicas que siguen el fic de "Un amor que lucha contra la muerte" ya tengo el cap listo... solo que tengo que ir a clase  
asi que para mañana ya lo estaré subiendo.... nos vemos chicaaaass n_n...  
El fic "Si una vida maravillosa se perdiera" está a la mitad... asi que no se preocupen!!!

**InuRinne(ya... creo que me lo aprendí)  
dama de hielo 94  
saracali  
caraome****  
Elizabeth  
Evita95  
XiO  
Ampis  
Mir-San  
Brenda**

Espero verlas pronto!!!


End file.
